


But there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears

by brxveSam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fix-It, M/M, Soft Boys, i'm ignoring most of infinity war, seb inspired me, soft, steve is Soft, they're also in greece, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: It’s been years. Years since Thanos. Years since they won, barely alive. Good years. Years that lack the pain and suffering their lives were once so full of.They don’t see the others often anymore. The time of the Avengers has long since passed. The new generation is keeping earth safe now. They can rest.It’s okay.





	But there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears

**Author's Note:**

> So. Seb in that yellow shirt living his best life in greece inspired me to write this. I'm ignoring most of Infinity War because i'm still in denial. Avengers 4? Don't know her. I just want them to retire and live happily ever after. Is that too much to ask?  
> Yes the title it from a Mumford & Sons song.  
> Enjoy.

It’s been years. Years since Thanos. Years since they won, barely alive. Good years. Years that lack the pain and suffering their lives were once so full of.  
They don’t see the others often anymore. The time of the Avengers has long since passed. The new generation is keeping earth safe now. They can rest. It’s okay. 

Steve isn’t Captain America anymore. That mantle has been passed on to the next and he doesn’t get recognized anymore.  
After all, people only ever looked out for Cap. Shiny shield and red, white and blue. Very few cared about the man beneath all that.  
But he is glad. He can be free. After all this time he doesn’t have to take on the weight of the entire world.  
And Bucky? Bucky is only Bucky. The days of the Winter Soldier are long gone. He doesn’t get strange glances on the streets anymore.  
People are occupied by the new Avengers. The original heroes have faded in the minds of the public. 

Every once in a while, one of their old friends calls. Sam and Wanda the most. They’re the only ones still keeping in touch but that’s fine.  
After all those years, all those decades, they’re glad to just be by themselves. In all honesty, that’s all they ever needed.  
It was enough in Brooklyn in the 30’s and it’s enough now.  
They can be themselves. For the first time in a lifetime. They are together without an imminent threat looming above their heads. They can be Steve and Bucky. They can be in love. Freely and openly and unashamed.  
They have done a fair bit of travelling. They’ve got the time. But Greece is their favorite place to be. Long slopes of deserted beaches. Big and buzzing cities. Though they keep to the small villages on the coast most of the time. 

They are happy. 

They take long walks on the beach. Holding hands, not speaking for ages. Just enjoying each moment.  
They learned that the hard way. To live in the moment and never take anything for granted. And now they do. They live life to the fullest.  
They live in a little house in a tiny village. They know the people and the people know them. Know them as Steve and Bucky. Know nothing about their past lives.  
They go to the market, they cook together. They wander the narrow streets, comparing it to Brooklyn.  
It’s so different and yet familiar. They are an entire ocean away from what they once considered home.  
They have long since realized that home isn’t a place. It’s the people you’re with. 

Steve has never needed people. Not many. He needed his mom and Bucky. Bucky was his home.  
And while Bucky was the more outgoing one of them, always out and always with people, he always came home to Steve.  
Their worlds have been focused solely on each other for what must be a century by now.  
They’ve gone from loud kids to sickly and worried teenagers. From scared young adults to men haunted by what has happened to them. 

And now? They are still haunted by their past. It is easier now but never gone. Bucky will never forget the things Hydra made him do.  
They’re etched into his brain. But he can handle it. Most of his days are good days.  
Steve is still haunted by the war, haunted by the persona he once used to put on for the world. But his days are mostly good as well.  
And if they have a bad day they have each other. It’s much easier to get through a bad day when they can find peace in each other.

Today, Bucky is wearing a yellow shirt. The color of the sun that mirrors in his smile. He is wearing his hair short again.  
Like he did before and during the war but more artfully disheveled. The long hair held too many memories to a too dark time.  
Steve doesn’t care which way Bucky wears his hair. He cares about Bucky’s happiness. And Bucky is happy. Steve can see it in his eyes.  
He gently ruffles through the short, brown strands and gets a beaming smile complete with crinkled eyes. Steve marvels at Bucky’s beauty.  
He thinks about how he gets to do that now. Openly appreciate the beauty of Bucky Barnes.  
He gets to hold his hand and ruffle his hair and even kiss him, all out in the daylight for everyone to see.  
It’s probably Steve’s favorite thing about the future.  
He gets to show everyone that Bucky belongs to him and he belongs to Bucky. 

Bucky takes the hand that’s holding Steve’s up to his mouth and gently kisses the knuckles, looking at Steve with a small smile.  
Steve has never been more in love. These little moments of intimacy and peace make his stomach flutter more than anything else.  
This man is his and his alone. 

They continue their walk through the quiet streets. They talk about how they want to go down to the ocean.  
Their shirts are flowing open and their hands are swinging between them. Twin smiles on their faces, shining as bright as the sun. 

They are happy. Happy and in love with each other and with life.


End file.
